A Valentines Day Surprise
by SickmindedSucker
Summary: Its Valentines Day and the worst day of the year for Rogue. Will a certain sexy cajun change all of that, or will it still be just a commercial holiday? Rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: SickmindedSucker does NOT, I repeat, NOT own X men or X men evolution. She's just having fun with this for her own sick, twisted enjoyment ^___^  
  
SS: Thank you Azure. for your. uh. lovely disclaimer. Hope you all like the fic! And if you don't, well. tell me in a review and I'll see if I care enough to fix something or not ( By the way, I'm not gonna do kurts accent just because I really suck at them, and I'm going to attempt to do Rogue and Remys. this is going to be interesting.  
  
Beep beep beep beep. Rogue moaned and made a fist and smacked her alarm clock. "Damn piece of crap," she muttered and buried her face in her pillow. She faintly heard a bamf and smelled sulfur and groaned.  
  
"Gut morning mein schwester, isn't it a gorgeous day!" Kurt said happily.  
  
"Go away elf or Ah swear Ah'm gonna suck ya dry," Rogue threatened and held up her bare hand.  
  
"Uh-uh, that's not working today Rogue," Kurt said while jumping on her bed. Rogue growled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and landed at her side. "Come on sleepy head, we have to get o school and you have 10 minutes to get something to eat before Scott leaves," Kurt said and ported out of the room. Rogue hesitantly dragged her body out of bed and over to her closet. She was thankful she had taken a shower last night. She grabbed her clothes and head to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she got here she was surprised to see that no one was in there and assumed they were all downstairs eating breakfast. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and groggily went downstairs. She raised her eyebrow when she saw everyone piled into the common room. She walked in and sat down next to Kitty.  
  
"What's goin' on Kit?" Rogue asked her unusually perky friend.  
  
"Come on Rogue, you like, know what day it is," Kitty said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, its Friday thank gawd," Rogue said sinking into the couch.  
  
"Oh, you like, know what I mean Rogue, its like, Valentines Day!" Kitty squealed. Rogue groaned at hearing the very name of the day that she hated and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just what are we all doin' in here anyway?" Rogue asked exasperated.  
  
"Oh, were like, waiting to see what Scott gives Jean!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue gave her a deadpan look. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ah swear ya'll are a bunch a screwballs!" Rogue yelled and got up from her spot on the couch. "Valentines Day is just a stupid fuckin' commercial holiday where stores just want ya'lls money!" Rogues yelling brought Ororo, Logan, Xavier, Scott and Jean into the room.  
  
"Stripes, what's goin' on here," Logan growled raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, Rogue's just in one of her, like, moods because of what, like, today is," Kitty said as she turned around to look at the instructors. Rogue growled much like Logan had and glared at Kitty.  
  
"No, Ah'm just not pathetic enough to sit around and watch Scott fawn ovah Jean," as Rogue said this, Scott and Jean turned red and looked away from each other.  
  
"Now Rogue." Xavier began but was cut off as Rogue turned around and glared at them and started walking.  
  
"Screw this, shit, Ah'm outta here," she said in a low voice and walked right in between Logan and Xavier. "And don't worry bout a ride Scott, Ah got mah own form o' transportation," she then proceeded to walk out the door and slam it.  
  
"What did she mean she had a ride? She doesn't have a car," Jean said. Then they heard the roar of a motorcycle and Logan's eyes widened. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket and felt around.  
  
"Damn it, she took my keys!!!" Logan yelled as everyone ran out the front door to indeed see Logan's bike turning onto the road and speeding off. Kurt and Kitty started snickering. "What's so funny Elf, Half-Pint," Logan turned and narrowed his eyes at them. Kitty immediately stopped and looked at Kurt, motioning for him to answer.  
  
"Vell, heir Logan, its just a little funny that even with your super hearing and smell, she was still able to take your keys out of your pocket without you noticing," Kurt said sheepishly. Logan growled and was about to say something when stepped in.  
  
"Come on guys, we've got to get to school," he said as he pulled out his own car keys. Kurt and Kitty nodded quickly and ran inside to get their stuff.  
  
Ok, first chapter up, I really hope ya'll like it, but if you don't, s'all good, were all entitled to our own opinions. If you want to review, great, if you don't, that's good too, but any reviews would be appreciated!  
  
SS 


	2. Chapter 2

Anonymous: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Ishandahalf: yup, I'm one of the bitter ones as well, can I join your club ( lol Yeah, I figure stealing Logan's keys would be something Rogue would do, hell. it would be something I would do. Glad you like the story, and your Romy is in this chapter, don't worry (  
  
Disclaimer: All though I DO wish I owned XME, I unfortunately don't, all though if I DID have the money I would.. But I'm a poor 16 year old. oh well. here's the next chapter, enjoy! And I'm EXTREMLY sorry if I screw up on the accents.  
  
Rogue pulled into the parking lot and quickly killed the engine on the Harley. She pocketed the keys, grabbed her backpack and walked into the school. She gagged at what she saw. Everything was colored with red, pink and white. She saw many of the girls holding balloons and stuffed animals and the guys smiling like the idiots they were. She walked up to her locker and her mood suddenly changed from anger to sadness. 'Ah'll nevah beh able tah beh like that. able tah touch.' She sighed and started turning in her locker combo when she dropped her notebook. "Damn it all tah hell." she muttered as she bent down to pick it up. When she stood up straight again she met a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Bonjour chere," The sunglassed man said. (A/N: Does that make any sense?)  
  
"YA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN' HERE!!!" Rogue took a step back and glared at him.  
  
"Remy see yo' 'member him chere," Remy smirked at her.  
  
"How the hell ya think ah could fahget someone who trahed ta blow mah hand off," Rogue growled and threw her locker open, hoping to hit him in the face. He dodged the locker and just stared at her. "Is there some reason ya staring at meh Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked without facing him.  
  
"Just admirin' the view chere," he replied. She could practically see the grin that was plastered on his face even thought she wasn't looking at him.  
  
'Grrrrr, Ah swear ah wish ah could jus' smack that smirk right off his handsome fa. WHAT THE FUCK AM AH THINKIN'!!!' Remy could feel her confusion with his empathy and decided to put on the full charm. He gently took her gloved hand and kissed it.  
  
"Why is a tres belle femme such as y'self all alone?" Remy asked and smiled at her. 'Ah, sh' be putty in m' 'ands.' he thought with a smirk. Rogue had other ideas. The next thing he saw was her fist coming at his face. He was barely able to block it and took a step back.  
  
"Just stay the fuck away from meh Cajun," and with that said, Rogue slammed her locker shut and left a stunned Remy gapping in the middle of the hall. The late bell quickly brought him back to reality and he sauntered off to his class, still thinking about how Rogue had just shrugged off his charm and walked away.  
  
Rogue was bombarded with emotions. Hate, anger, confusion, sadness, regret, love. her eyes widened at what she just thought. 'No, ah can't love him, it just couldn't work, not with this curse.' she looked at her gloved hand and felt a tear come to her eye. 'No, ah will not cry, not fo' him, not in the school' She thought and quickly brushed the tear away. The bell rang and signaled the end of class. She got up slowly and waited for the last person to leave the room before she left. When she got to her locker she saw kitty standing there waiting for her holding a bouquet of pink and white roses. Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Who the roses from Kit?" Rogue asked as she propped her books on her hip with one hand and played with her lock with the other.  
  
"They're, like, from Piotr, he's such a sweetie, like, inside. He like, gave them to me this morning, like, right before class started," Kitty replied dreamily while smelling the flowers. Rogue's eyes got distant and she sighed. Kitty realized her mistake and looked horrified. "Oh Rogue, I'm like, so sorry, I know this, like, isn't one of your favorite holidays."  
  
"Its okay Kit, ya should beh happy, Piotr's a good guy," Rogue finally got her locker to open and started putting her books away and getting the ones she needed for her next class when she noticed something. Her eyes grew large with surprise when she saw a bouquet of black and red roses tied with an emerald ribbon and a playing card stuck in the side of the flowers. She carefully took the bouquet out of her locker and Kitty's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Oh my god Rogue, somebody, like, sent you flowers!!!" Kitty squealed with excitement for her friend. Rogue just stood there, staring at the flowers.  
  
"Don't get too excited Kit, they're prob'ly not even fo' meh, someone prob'ly just got the locker number wrong," Rogue said and handed the flowers to Kitty. She finished getting her books for her next class. Kitty took the playing card out of the flowers and looked at it.  
  
"I like, don't think so Rogue, these flowers are like, for you, like, look at this," she handed her the playing card. Rogue slowly took the playing card and turned it over to reveal the queen of hearts. There was a message scribbled on it.  
  
Chere,  
Remy hopes yo' like de fleurs, 'ad dem made 'specially fo' yo', please meet Remy in de park at 7:30, he 'as a surprise fo' yo'.  
Au revoir ma amor  
  
Swamp Rat  
  
A small blush escaped on her pale cheeks, but was covered by her make up. She shouldn't have been surprised, the Cajun had done this type of thing before, but she was still in shock. 'He had the flowers 'specially made fo' meh? But why?' she thought. 'We'd nevah work out, he's th' enemy, an' since Ah can't touch anyone. ah wouldn't beh able tah give him wha' he want's,' she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Kitty gave her back the flowers and left so she wouldn't be late for class. The final bell rang and brought Rogue back to reality. She slowly walked to class still holding and smelling the flowers.  
  
Woo hoo! Second chapter out in the same night! Yes, I know, I have no life. BUT MY LIFE IS MY FANFICS!!!!!! Lol, thanx to those who reviewed (the ones at the top, lol) Hope you all like it, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I am still writing this fic on paper whenever I can, I mean, isn't that what schools for??? Well, ENJOY! 


	3. Chapter 3

Btch: Glad you like the story so far, and I'm gonna try and update as much as possible, but who knows with school and shit. I also figure that ol' Mags would want his Acolytes to keep an eye on the X-men and stuff, hence why they go to school, all of em would most likely be seniors, thanks for pointing that out to me that I forgot to mention that! ^___^  
  
Sage: I know what you mean, I was very happy with the Rogue stealing the keys part and I think we all would be laughing at Wolvie. Lol  
  
RoguesHeart: glad you like the story, lol, and I don't think I'll kill Jean off in this one, I mean, it IS Valentines Day and everything, but don't worry, I'll do a humor where Jean gets killed  
  
AzureDragoness: Yes, that is DEFFENITLY what schools all about, dreaming, scheming, and screwing with the teachers' minds. Lol. I'll try and update as fast as I can ya lil thing a ma jig *sticks out tongue at her*  
  
Ishandalf: lol, yeah, stating a bitter club sounds good, and if any guy tried to get in the treehouse (that we didn't approve of) we could alwaz throw pads and tampons at them to get them away. Lol, sorry, guys at my school are TERRIFIED of "female products". And don't worry, we ALL have problems of some kind you can ask Azure, she knows all too well how many problems I have. Glad you liked the Romy in the last chapter, and yes, there's Romy in this chapter as well, and OF COURSE Rogue would turn him down, she's not one of them ditzy blondes, and for future reference to other readers, no, I'm not against blondes, hell, I'm half blonde.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, same as before, with I owned XME, if I did, I'd have Remy, Piotr, and Logan doing push ups in only boxers for hours, but luckily for them, I don't, so don't sue, besides, I'm cheap, I wouldn't be able to give anyone anything. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
The Lunch bell rang and the halls began to crowd with students. Rogue slowly walked to her locker thinking about her last class. She had heard the whispers going on about her. 'Who would send the Goth gorgeous flowers like those,' and 'She probably sent them to herself,' along with others, all because of a certain Cajun charmer. "Stupid Swamp Rat," was all she muttered while twisting her combo into her lock. She opened it and saw a small box sitting on top of her books. Her eyes widened for hat felt like the hundredth time that day. She gingerly took the box out and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a dragon pendent with small ruby red eyes and a good size emerald that hung down from the middle of the dragon, all on a delicate silver chain. There was another playing card with it, the King of Hearts.  
Ma Chere  
Remy 'ope yo' like dragons. Remy saw dis an' t'ought o' yo'. Can't wait t' see yo' tonigh'. Je t'aime.  
  
Swamp Rat  
  
P.S. De jewels be real chere ;)  
  
Rogue could feel the blush that was appearing on her face as she walked to the cafeteria. She stopped by the vending machine to get a Dr. Pepper and put the necklace on. She walked into the cafeteria and went to sit down with Kitty, Kurt, and Scott.  
  
"Hey ya'll," she pulled out a chair between Kitty and Kurt and plopped down into it. "Mah gawd ah can't wait till school's ovah with," Rogue groaned as her head fell on her arm, which was resting on the table. Kurt just laughed.  
  
"Vas wrong frauline, too much vork?" Kurt asked her. Rogue just groaned again.  
  
"Come on Rogue, school, like, isn't that bad," Kitty told Rogue while taking a bite of her salad. Rogue just picked up her head and looked at her friend while opening up her soda. That's when Kitty gasped and went wide eyed.  
  
"Wha. whas' wrong Kit? Rogue looked worriedly at her friend, and then saw her break out into a huge smile. "Uh. Kit." Rogue didn't get to finish before she realized Kitty was staring at her neck. She inwardly groaned and cursed herself for putting it on in school.  
  
"So Rogue. new necklace?" Kitty raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently. Rogue glared at Kitty when she saw Scoot and Kurt look at the necklace that hung around her neck.  
  
"Wow Rogue, that is a nice necklace. I haven't seen you wear it before," Scott said while eyeing it. Rogue felt the heat in her body rising to her face and thanked god she had worn her make up today.  
  
"Yeah, well, someone put it in mah locker, didn' say who though," she said and took a sip of her soda while she got out an apple she had brought to school. 'It wasn't exactly a lie.' she thought to herself. Scoot still looked skeptical about it, but he let it drop and continued eating. They talked about what everyone was going to do that night with their significant other, but Rogue wasn't really listening. She was debating to herself whether or not she should meet the Cajun at the park or not. She spent the rest of lunch thinking about it. The bell finally rang and the group said their goodbyes and went off to their last period of the day.  
  
Ok, I know it sucked, but I was having trouble with this chapter, didn't know exactly how I wanted to end it. I hope this chapter doesn't seem shorter then my other chapters, but its about 1 in the morning here and I gotta get up at 7:30 to go to the DMV, so I didn't feel like expanding it. Lol. Ok, I know not much Romy in this chapter, and I'm hoping to have more in the next chapter, but I don't know. Anyway, Read and Review if you want, anything is appreciated, and thanks to the people who already reviewed. I LOVE YOU!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

RoguesHeart: lol, yes I can tell the hatred was acting up, but s'all good, Jean and Scott are annoying anyway. I'll see what I can do to torture them more in this fic, but I most likely wont kill them off this time, and besides, don't you wanna see how Scott's gonna react to Rogues date, and if he's dead, we can't enjoy him seething over it. But yes, that would be a bonus valentines day present to Rogue if they died, but don't worry, I have plans up my sleeve ;)  
  
One23mad: Yeah, red and black, just like his eyes, and being two of the best colors in the world none the less, and of course Remy's the charmer, he likes this girl and he'll do anything to get her. lol, glad you like the fic!  
  
Jadesky: Thank you sooo much for telling me how to say that correctly, I thought it was wrong, but I didn't know exactly what was wrong with it, and yes, people do need to realize how wonderful Romy is, Romy makes the world go round! But don't worry, they'll all learn soon enough. And I'm sure we ALL want season 5 to air, I mean, how could they even THINK of canceling such a great show! And yes, definitely has to have more Gambit in it!  
  
Rogue14: I'm glad you like it, and yes, everyone loves flowers and cuteness.  
  
ShockGoddess: Don't worry hun, I hold nothing against no one, specially if they're going through a music phase, I mean, I used to have an oldies phase, so believe me, I'm not holding anything against you. I'm glad you love my story and I'll keep trying to update every like 2 days or something  
  
ishandahalf: yeah, I know, isn't it great, that you can alwaz scare guys away with the simplest things. Then you can basically get em to do whatever ya want. Lol, yes Remy is showering her with gifts, and no, she can't be persuaded by material object, but he DID get her a nice necklace with real jewels, that's gotta count for somthin, lol.  
  
btch: I'm sorry there was no actual Romy in the last chapter, but don't worry, you'll DEFFENITLY get your Romy soon. And yes, Remy is just that fast, cause he's Remy, lol, that explains it all.  
  
anime addicted: Thanx so much, I'm glad you and other people love the story, I wasn't sure how well people would like it, being the first fic and everything, lol.  
  
AzureDragoness: HAH! You could TRY to go postal on my butt, all though it's highly doubtful, lol. Yes, I now you're lurking, fortunately, not very well ms. I-go-to-sleep-at-9-at-night. :)  
  
Awotash: Thanx babe, glad you like it!  
  
PossesedRoguey: Glad you like the fic, and don't worry, you'll soon see whether she accepts it or not.  
  
Ok people, here I am up dating! Woo hoo! We all know I'm just really procrastinating on my homework that's due tomorrow *looks all innocent* This probably wont be the best chapter because its seriously just coming off the top of my head at the moment, nothing written down, nothing, o if it sux, please let me know. Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! I'm glad you like my fic : ) I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Yeah, I'll shut up now.. And now, on with the fic! Oh, and I unfortunately don't own any XME characters, although I truly wish I did.  
  
Rogue nearly jumped out of her chair when the final bell of the day rung. She gathered her belongings and walked out the door. She couldn't get Remy out of her mind. She thought about him no matter how hard she tried not to. She went to her locker and opened it carefully. She sighed when nothing fell out or was sitting there on top of her books. She was confused. She knew he was a player, the love em and leave em type, the master and king of one night stands, so why was she contemplating even going to the park to meet him that night when she knew it was all a game with him?  
  
'Because you like him and you, like, know it' said the voice of Kitty that was inside of her head.  
  
'Ah do not Ms. Pink' Rogue replied tartly inside her head.  
  
'Fine, be in, like, denial, but we all know you, like, love him' Kitty said before disappearing. Rogue just sighed again, grabbed her stuff and went out to the Harley, seeing Kitty was waiting for Scott by his car.  
  
"Hey Rogue, what's, like, wrong?" she asked her sullen looking friend.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Rogue said, trying to drop the subject, but Kitty wouldn't have it  
  
"Does it have, like, something to do with a certain, like, letter and gifts that a certain someone, like, gave another certain someone?" Kitty asked with an innocent smile on her face. Rogue was becoming irritated with that smile of hers.  
  
"It does not Kitty!!!" Rogue almost screamed, just barely keeping her voice in check and giving her the perfected death glare. Kitty just shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Come on Rogue, this is like, me, I was there when you, like, read the card and the flowers totally represent his eyes and the, like, emerald ribbon your eyes," Kitty said logically while leaning against Scott's car waiting for him. Rogue sighed.  
  
"Fahne, Ah don' know whether ah should meet him in th' park o not, ah mean, he is the enemy, an' a playa who likes to fuck with women's mahnds (minds) as well," Rogue said, secretly hoping Kitty would have an answer to her problem.  
  
"I think you should like, totally go, I mean, I'm, like, totally going out with Piotr and he's, like, on the same side as Remy and he's, like, a total sweet heart!" Kitty said as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Kitty saw Scott and Kurt walk out of the school building and towards Scott's car. "Give the guy a chance Rogue, I really think he's being sincere about this," Kitty said quietly to Rogue, then turned and got into the back seat of the car. Rogue realized Kitty had lost her valley girl accent when she said that to her, so she knew she was serious. She walked over to Logan's bike and threw her backpack in the small compartment in the back and got her helmet on. She revved up the engine and took off, not looking forward to getting home and facing the wrath of Logan.  
  
I know its short and I'm sooooo sorry about it, I know it also sux, but as I said before, this was off the top of my head because I care about you all more then my homework (that and I was just really procrastinating) Anyway, I promise next time it'll be longer and there WILL BE ROMY!!!!!! *cowers* please don't kill me. BLAME THE SCHOOL SYSTEM!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue14: Glad you like it and want me to write more ^___^  
  
Shockgoddess: Yeah, I know how it's like to come home and be brained dead till you get some sugar or something into your system, coffee alwaz works for me, lol. And I promise this chapter will be longer this time, its on 10:15!!! Lol  
  
ishandahalf: what can I say, Kitty is addicted to pink, I thought it was the perfect nickname for her, and your right, shiny things that cost a lot of money = ALWAZ good. As for Kitty's reasoning, I figure, yes, Remy and Piotr are very different, but if ya get down to the deep inside, their both guys who are sweet and care about certain X girls and wants what's best for them, they just try and woo them in different ways. lol. Don't worry, vengeful can be good sometimes, just not against Remy and Rogue. or me. lol.  
  
SperryDee: Glad you love it!  
  
AzureDragoness: 9, 10, SAME THING YOU WUSS! Lol, just kidding. And you love me too much to give out my phone number : )  
  
annikask8s2005: Glad you like it!  
  
Gothic-Rogue LeBeau: I'm very please you like my work, and as I like your fic a lot as well, gotta love Rogue, Remy and a vault full of chocolate, hell, I would even just like the vault full of chocolate, Rogue and Remy getting it on is just the icing on the cake ^___^  
  
Anime addicted: OF COURSE MY REVIEWERS COME BEFORE MY HOMEWORK!!! I love my reviewers. even if my parents think homework comes first. lol, but what else is new  
  
Disclaimer: SS does not own XME. I mean, if she did, do you think this would be on FAN FICTION.net? Do you REALLY think that the show would be legal for anyone under 18???? I didn't think so.  
  
SS: Thanx Azure *sweatdrops* I think, anyway, on with the story, nd hopefully I'll keep my promise and have Romy and a longer chapter. Review if you would like, it would be mucho appreciated  
  
Rogue pulled into the mansions driveway and spotted Logan waiting by the garage, looking extremely pissed off. She drove into the garage doors and parked the bike, killing the engine and taking off her helmet while Logan walked up to her.  
  
"Strips, what the hell do you think you were doing taking my bike for a fucking joy ride!!!!" Logan growled, trying to keep his temper low.  
  
"Logan, trust meh, school ain't a damn joy rahde, an' Ah'm sorry fo' takin' ya bike, but on the bright sahde (side), Ah know it handles well an' Ah didn't get a scratch on her," Rogue told him, handing him the helmet.  
  
"Just don't do it again kid, ok, and for your little stunt this time, you get the job of washing and waxing every car in the garage, plus my bike, and the X jet," Logan said and put the helmet back up on a shelf and went inside. Rogue's glared at the back of his head, but all in all figured she had gotten out of her little escapade lightly, she could have gotten 2 months of Logan sessions like some of the new recruits did when they stole the x jet and took it for a little joy ride. She walked into the house and went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. She walked up the stairs and went to her room and threw her backpack and other school shit on her desk. She popped Garbage into her CD player and hit play. She turned up the volume to drown out any other noises in the house as she sat at her desk and pulled out her homework. She hummed along with "I'm only Happy when it Rains" as she pulled out her French homework. After about half an hour, Kitty bounded into the room, not even opening the door, just phasing through it.  
  
"Rogue! You have to like, help me pick out what I'm going to wear on my date with Piotr tonight!" Kitty said, and then started talking about a mile a minute about how little time she had and started throwing clothes everywhere. Rogue just raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend-gone- psycho.  
  
"Woah, Kit, hang on, Ah'm sure Piotr will lahke anythin' ya wear tonight, don' go stressin' ovah it sugah," Rogue said as she finished her French homework and pulled out her Algebra homework and her calculator. Kitty stopped throwing clothes and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Rogue, how can I like, not stress over this, this is like, Valentines Day and one of the most romantic days of the year, and you say don't stress!" Kitty was on the verge of yelling. She was looking at Rogue as if she was crazy.  
  
"Jus' remembah Kit, the more ya stress, the more wrinkles ya gonna get," Rogue told her, putting down her calculator and walking over to her closet grabbing some clothes and her shower supplies. She walked out the door before Kitty had a chance to say anything. When she got to the bathroom, the door was locked and she heard a German accent. "Kurt! Are ya almost done with the bathroom?" Rogue asked, very annoyed.  
  
"Ya mein schwester, just von more minute," Kurt replied, then she heard the door unlock and it opened to reveal a green and blue fuzzy elf. Rogue tried desperately not to laugh. "Ja, I know, Bobby put green dye in a vater gun and sprayed me vith it," Kurt said, a mixture of anger and revenge in his pale yellow eyes.  
  
"Hah, ok Kurt, but don' worry none sugah." Rogue cracked a small smile "Green is definitely ya color," She quickly shut the door then heard a thud of a wet towel hitting the piece of wood that stood between her and blue and green brother. She quickly stripped off her clothes and turned the water on high, feeling the water to make sure it was the right temperature before stepping in it and just feeling the water run down her back. Showers always relaxed her and helped her think. She turned the knob making the spray of the water hotter and poured some Moonlight Path shower gel onto a sponge and started to scrub her body. She started thinking on what she was going to do that night, stay home alone with all the adults, or go and see Remy at the park at 7:30 like he asked her to.  
  
'Gawd, Ah seriously don' know what ta do, go and meet the Swamp Rat or jus' stay here with the Prof playin' chess with Mr. McCoy an' Logan an' Ororo,' She washed the soapy bubbles off her and grabbed her shampoo and conditioner and quickly washed her hair, as she knew she would have to get out soon because Kitty or Jean or one of the other females in the house would have to take a shower too. As soon as she finished her shower, she stepped out into the steamy bathroom and wrapped a towel around her hair and she dried off her body and threw on the loose gray sweats that she had brought in with her along with a blank tank top. She looked around for the hoodie that she thought she had grabbed, but didn't find it. 'Damn, must' a forgotten it in mah room,' She shrugged and finished towel drying her hair and opened the door to the bathroom. Kitty was waiting outside, as she had predicted, waiting for her turn in the shower.  
  
"Man Rogue, you like, take the longest showers," she said and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Rogue just smirked at the girls comment and headed towards her room. When she opened the door, she felt cold air whip past her and saw that the balcony doors were opened. She quickly walked over there and shut them, so she wouldn't get sick. She turned around and came face to face with red eyes.  
  
"How the hell did ya get in here Swamp Rat, let alone get passed the damn security system" Rogue asked, backing up so she wouldn't touch him since her arms were exposed.  
  
"Trough da window's chere, an' dis "security system" yo' talk o' is easy ta get past if ya' know 'ow," Remy replied to he question, walking closer to her.  
  
"Okay then, bettah question, why th' hell are ya here in mah room," she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. She looked him up and down examining him. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his rock hard, washboard abs, jeans that seemed to bring out the muscles in his toned legs, black combat boots and his ever present trench coat. She had to admit, the guy looked hot.  
  
"Remy jus' wanted t' make sure his chere was alrigh' and heal'ty, and makin' sure' de Wolverine didn' slice yo into tree (three) pieces o' Roguey," Remy said and sat down on her bed. He smirked at her as she quickly grabbed a hoodie from her chair and slipped it on over the tank top.  
  
"An' why on earth do ya thank Wolvie woul' slice meh inta three pieces," Rogue asked him, glaring at him for lying down on her bed. He got up and quickly walked over to where Rogue was and before she could say anything, wrapped her into a hug that she couldn't get out of.  
  
"Remy knows that ya took Wolvie's bike ta school dis morning, and Remy figured tha' he woul' be mad when ya got 'ome," Remy huskily whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine, only to make a U-turn and travel back up her spine.  
  
"Let meh go Swamp Rat, Ah don' wan' ya slimy thoughts in mah head if ah accidentally touch ya," Rogue exclaimed, trying to get out of the hold that Remy had around her. 'An I don' wanna hurt ya,' she silently thought in her head. Remy picked up this feeling with his empathy and tightened the hug.  
  
"Don' worry none chere, Remy ain't gonna hurt yo, or ge' hurt 'imself," He whispered into her ear. Rogue sighed, she would never admit it, but she didn't want Remy to let go. He was the only person who wasn't scared of her mutation, the more she pushed him away, the more he would advance on her.  
  
"Ya bettah get outta here Swamp Rat, 'fore Logan smells ya o' Kitty comes phasin' in here aftah her showah," she said quietly. Remy didn't want to let go, but he knew she was right. He reluctantly let go and headed to the balcony doors.  
  
"Yo, gonna come tonigh' chere?" Remy asked her, opening up the sliding glass that lead to the outside. Rogue still didn't know if she was going to go or not.  
  
"Ah maght, ah still dunno wha' the othas are doin'," She said as she walked up to him and started to push him outside.  
  
"Well, Remy 'opes you will, he' 'as special plans fo' tongih'," He smiled and quickly kissed the top of her head. Without another word, and before she smacked him for kissing her on the head, he leapt down to the ground and sprinted across the lawn, jumping over the wall that surrounded the Institute. Rogue just stood there shocked. He didn't even hesitate to get close to her, even though he knew of her poisoned skin. Maybe she would give tonight a chance. 'Jus' maybe,' she thought to herself as she closed the glass doors and sat at her desk to finish her homework.  
  
Hey guys, I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked, things were happening here at the house and shit just started hittin the fan. Anyway, I hope you all liked it and please review, and don't worry, next chapter, we have the date, which will have Romy and only Romy in it, except at the beginning, but you'll just have to see what happens then : ) LOVE YA'LL! 


	6. Chapter 6

RoguesHeart: here ya go, you wait no longer! The 6th chapter! And I'm glad you think my story is fantasmic!  
  
Shockgoddess: Lol, yes, bad funky voodoo music, and as everyone else, you will see whether Rogue goes on the date or not. And watch your fucking language young lady! ^___^  
  
SperryDee: I know, if Remy were real, we'd have to clone him like.. A million times for every girl in the world can feel like Rogue and know how great he is. And you'll see if Rogue goes or not, but your right, you don't give up a chance like that  
  
ishandahalf: Of course, Valentines Day is not complete unless you scare Kitty with wrinkles. And yes, Remy is very, very sneaky, I mean, he is the prince of thieves and everything. And believe me, no one would wanna stay home with adults, NO ONE!  
  
AzureDragoness: Yes, I am sure you love me too much to give out my number, so there *sticks tongue out* and you'd glomp me anyway!  
  
Piotr's girl: Glad you think my story's good!  
  
Anime addicted: I think everyone would hate living with Logan at times, but you gotta admit, stealing his stash of alcohol just to see his face would be great. course the punishment afterwards wouldn't be as great. and you'll get to see if Rogue goes on the date or not (even though I think everyone knows what her choice will be)  
  
no one: Don't worry, I will keep going with this story, cause I do have plans for it. Thank you, I don't know if I did the accents the exact way I wanted them, but I do try, and I know that some of them needed the real word beside it cause I couldn't understand some of them myself, lol. Don't worry, you'll see what up my sleeve for this story, but I don't think you'll be disappointed.  
  
Ok people, next chapter of my oh so fabulous story. Sorry, I'm just a tidge sugar high right now. I just wanted to let you all know that I STILL do not own XME, even though I wish I did, then I would have Gambit and Piotr in the construction worker outfit and cop outfit of the village people at my bachlorette part. several years from now. lol yeah ok, I'll shut up now, ON TO THE STORY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU, MWAH!  
  
As Rogue finished her homework she looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:15. 'Only an hour and 15 minutes till Ah', supposed to meet Swamp Rat at the park,' she though, as she chewed on her pencil thoughtful. She was glad she was finished with her homework for Monday so she could relax over the weekend. She was also glad that she finished her homework because she knew the professor wouldn't let her go anywhere till it was done. Although she wasn't sure whether he would let her go see who she was contemplating going to see (a/n did that make any sense?). 'Ah'll just keep it a secret then,' she said to herself as she walked over to her closet and started to look through it, considering what she was going to wear that night when she went to the park. She saw a box lying on the floor of her closet that wasn't there that morning. She picked it up and walked over to her bed and sat down. She pulled the green ribbon that was tied to it off and read the card that was with it.  
  
Rogue, I know that you are going to see Gambit tonight, and I am not objecting to it. Mr.LeBeau has already come to me to tell me of his plans and he has let me scan his mind and I sense all sincerity from him. This is for you to wear tonight, because you will need it and Mr.LeBeau has advised me to tell you to wear warm clothing as well. Happy Valentines Day.  
  
The Professor  
  
P.S. Logan helped me pick this out and he will not interfere tonight because I have already talked to him, and I think Ororo will keep him busy tonight  
  
Rogue didn't know whether she should be freaked that the professor was giving her a gift or touched that he was willing to allow her to go to meet Remy. She pulled the top of the box off and pulled the tissue paper away gasped. She pulled out a black leather trench coat that looked like the one Selene wore in Underworld. Rogue quickly slipped it on her and found that it was loose and would keep her warm in the cold months of the year. A small smile graced her lips as she took the coat off and walked back over to her closet to look through it again to figure put what to wear. She stood there for a moment, then decided on a pair of black leather pants that hugged her hips that showed just a small bit of her midriff and an emerald green peasant top that laced up the middle, sleeves flowing from the elbows down and showed a little of her cleavage, not too much to be considered a slut, but just enough to spark the imagination. She completed the outfit with a pair of calf high black boots and her black gloves. Just as she had sat down at her vanity, about to put on her makeup, Kitty came phasing through the door.  
  
"Wow Rogue, you look, like, totally hot, going out to meet Remy tonight?" She asked her friend as she walked over to her closet and started picking out an outfit to wear that night.  
  
"Yeah, Ah figured ah maght as well, ah mean, who'd wanna stay here wit' the adults?" Rogue replied and she pulled out her face paint and started to apply it.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kitty yelled as she ran over to the vanity and swiped all of Rogue make-up and kept it away from her.  
  
"Kitty! Wha' the fuck do ya thank your doin', ah gotta get ready!" Rogue yelled as she stood up, attempting to get her make-up back from the valley girl.  
  
"Oh no Rogue, this is the one night I will not, like, let you look like a vampire," Kitty said as se walked out onto the balcony and held all of Rogues make-up over the railing. "You either like, let me do you make-up, or all of this make-up is going to be, like, crushed when it hits the ground," Kitty said smiling.  
  
"Ya wouldn' dare!" Rogue said, following the girl onto the balcony. Kitty raised an eyebrow and held her eyeshadow out and was about to open her fingers up and let it fall to the ground two stories below. "Okay, okay, fahne, ya can do mah damn make-up, jus' give meh back mahne!" Rogue said, not wanting to fight the valley girl when it was already 7:05. Kitty smile broadened as she walked back inside with all the make up she was holding and dumped it on Rogue's bed and went over to her vanity and grabbed some of her make up.  
  
"Sit," Kitty ordered, pointing the chair in front of her vanity. Rogue reluctantly sat down. About 15 minutes later, Kitty put all of her make-up away and smiled at her masterpiece. "Oh Rogue, you look, like, sooooooooo good," she squealed as she turned the chair around to let Rogue look in the mirror. Rogue was shocked at what she saw. Instead of the mask that she usually saw in the morning, she saw a slightly pale face with just a touch of green eyeshadow and black eyeliner that accented the green of her eyes and was brought out by the mascara on her lashes. Then there was just some clear lip-gloss spread over her lips. Though she would never say it out loud, she liked what she saw in the mirror, not the cold face of a girl with no heart and no soul, but the face of a teenage girl, going out on a date. 'Its not a date,' she said to herself in her head. Lastly, Kitty had pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head, letting the bangs hang loose and frame her face. "There, Remy will be like, totally blown away," Kitty said as she admired her work.  
  
'Thanks Kit," Rogue said as she stood up and grabbed her leather trench coat off her bed and put it on. She only had 10 minutes to get to the park, and it was a 15 minute walk. She quickly walked down the stairs to the foyer where Jean and Scott were getting ready to leave for their date.  
  
"Wow Rogue, you look great, what's the occasion?" Jean asked as she laced her fingers with Scott.  
  
"Oh, Ah'm just goin' out," she said as she quickly looked at herself in the mirror one last time.  
  
"Oh, whom are you going out with?" Scott asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Now Ah really don' think tha's none of ya'lls business," Rogue snapped glaring at them. As Rogue turned around to grab something, Jean closed her eyes and concentrated, then gasped.  
  
"What's wrong Jean?" Scott asked his girlfriend, worried.  
  
"She's going to meet Gambit at the park!" she said as she pointed to Rogue. Rogue was now pissed off.  
  
"Who the fuck gave ya permission ta go inta mah head ya read headed bitch!" Rogue yelled at her, just as Logan and the Professor came in.  
  
"I was doing it for your own good Rogue, he's nothing but a player and just wants to use you to get information on us! Are you to stupid to see that!" Jean yelled at her.  
  
"Ya have no clue wha' the fuck your talkin' bout, so just keep the fuck outta mah head an mind YA'RE OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Rogue yelled, now more pissed then ever. All the yelling had brought down the rest of the kids, who were watching from the top of the stairs.  
  
"God Rogue, you are too stupid to see it, you're only a challenge for him, the all mighty womanizer winning over the gothic bitch, finding a way past her mutation and into her pants!" Jean growled through gritted teeth. That pushed Rogue over the edge. The next thing Jean saw was Rogues fist coming towards her face and making contact with her nose, hearing a sickening cracking sound as Rogue broke it. Jean fell on the floor holding her bloody and broken nose, Scott next to her.  
  
"Fo' ya fuckin' information Red, the Prof already scanned Remy's mahnd an' said that it was allright fo' me ta go, so jus' stay the hell outta my business, hell, jus' don' fuckin' talk ta me again, that would be the best present ah'll evah receive," Rogue growled, knowing the Prof and Logan were there and heard what he said and didn't care. Logan just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked as the Prof closed his eyes,  
  
'Rogue, you know that was not the right thing to do, breaking Jeans nose like that,' the Professor said telepathically.  
  
'Ah know professah, but ah'm not gonna say ah'm sorry, cause that would be doing something ah know woul' be a lie, she hurt meh bah sayin' that shit, an' it was tahme (time) someone stood up ta it,' Rogue answered back to him.  
  
'Rogue, I know it was wrong for Jean to say those things, and it was wrong for her to go into your head like that, I will have a talk with her after Hank looks at her nose, but please, next time, refrain from using physical contact and please watch your language,'  
  
'Ah will professah, but ah maght as well know now, what's mah punishment gonna be,' Rogue asked him.  
  
'You will be grounded for a week, with 3 extra training sessions with Logan, but that will come into affect tomorrow,' The professor replied, projecting a mental smile into her head.  
  
'Thank ya Porfessah,' Rogue said as she gave him a small smile.  
  
'You are welcome, and Logan has been kind enough to offer to give you a ride to the park to meet Mr.LeBeau, without 'skewering' him, as he kindly put it'  
  
'Ya threatened ta take away his alcohol stash again didn't ya' Rogue said knowingly, a smirk on her lips.  
  
'Yes, that would be another way to do it,' the professor said, smiling and nodding to Logan. 'Oh, and Rogue, the coat looks very nice on you,' he smiled again and looked up as Scott was helping Jean down to the Med lab.  
  
"Thank ya professah, ah do really appreciate tha coat," Rogue said and smiled a small genuine smile in his direction.  
  
"You are quite welcome Rogue, now go and have some fun before your punishment tomorrow," The Professor said as he turned his wheelchair around and headed down to the med lab to check on Jean and Scott.  
  
"You ready to go Stripes," Logan said, not happy about who she was going to see.  
  
"Yeah Logan, lets get goin', Ah'm already," she looked at her watch, "5 minutes late," she said as she walked out the door, Logan grabbing the keys to the X van. As they got in the car, Logan started it and pulled out onto the driveway.  
  
"I'm proud of you Stripes, Red had no right what so ever to say that, and I'm glad you took care of it," Logan said gruffly, turning onto the main street.  
  
"Thanks Logan," Rogue said, surprised that he wasn't mad at her for breaking Jean's nose. Logan pulled the X van next to the park. As Rogue unfastened her seatbelt, Logan put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look kid, I'm not gonna lie to ya, I don't trust him," Logan said, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "If Gumbo tries anything tonight, mentally or physically, just tell me and no one will be able to find the pieces," He growled as he squeezed her shoulder and took his hand off it.  
  
She opened the door and got out, but before she closed it, she looked back at Logan.  
  
"Don' worry Wovlie, if he tries anything, he'll find himself without his "family jewels" and much more damage to him then he would be able to do to me," Rogue said and smiled at him. Logan just laughed.  
  
"Okay Stripes, be home at a decent hour, or I'll come out and hunt ya down," He said as she shut the door. Rogue just waved at him. As she was about to turn around and walk into the park, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Yo' late chere," Remy whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Yeah, Ah was takin' care of a red headed bitch who needed a lesson in not snoppin' inta otha folks business," Rogue said as she squirmed to get out of his embrace, a little wary of how close he was. Remy just laughed and let her go. He turned her around and placed a blind-fold over her eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her down a path in the woods.  
  
"Come on chere, Remy be havin' many surprises in store fo' ya tonight," he said mysteriously.  
  
"Swamp Rat, why the hell did ya blindfold meh?!" Rogue asked, as she let him pull her down the path.  
  
"So dis' woul' be a surprise fo' ya, mon amor," He said as he stopped and took the blindfold off f her eyes. Rogue gasped at what she saw.  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna stop here, lol, keep you all in suspense because I'm a bitch like that. I'm soooooo sorry that there wasn't much Romy in this, but hey, I came through with a beat down on Jean! As I said, I'm sorry there wasn't much Romy in this chapter, I came up with a new concept that I liked better, and I just really wanted a chapter where Jean got hurt. I Promise that next chapter will have a crap load more Romy, hell, it'll all be based on them, and I promise to have it out within the next week. Please don't kill me. Reviews would be much appreciated. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye  
  
SickmindedSucker 


	7. Chapter 7

Star-of-Chaos: Yes, everyone loves Jean with a broken nose, it suits her well : )  
  
Piotr's girl: Yes, a cliffhanger, I know, I'm evil, but I just couldn't help it. I'm glad your liking it more and more, and yes, Underworld was a kick ass movie, I want the main girls boots : ) hehehehe. Heres the next chapter, now where's my cookie ;)  
  
SassyGrl024: I'm so happy you like the story! Yeah, it was nice of the professor to give her the coat, but hey, he's the Prof, he can be kool like that : ). Yes, Remy is alwaz a sweetheart, even when he's being the annoying flirty cocky Cajun and I'm a sucker for Romy's too. And I feel so special that you put me in your favorite stories! Thankies!  
  
RoguesHeart: LOL! Yes, I knew you would like the part where Jean got her ass kicked. I thought of you while I did that part. I'm glad I have please you and that you will continue to read my story, and you already give great reviews! And yes, death to Jean Grey would be wonderful.  
  
SperryDee: Damn, 16 people??? A lot of them must have pissed you off badly. Well, you will not have to break my nose (thank god) because here is the 7th chapter!  
  
btch: Lol, I'm sorry for putting that cliffhanger. It was late, I was tired, and I thought I would be mean and keep you all in suspense, but the suspense is no more, here is chapter 7!  
  
ishandahalf: and Jean did take it, like the bitch should. And you'll know what Remy did soon enough : )  
  
AzureDragoness: Yes yes, Jean should die, and I'll probably do something to Scott in the later chapters, probably the last one, don't know what yet. And I know I'm a bitch, and I take that as a very high compliment ^___^  
  
Anime addicted: Yes, the surprises will be really good, well, in my mind they are, but you'll just have to read on to see what they are ~___^ Yes, Jean was a bitch for saying that, but hey, we all know she would just because she's like that, and she wants to make Rogues life miserable, but hey, Rogues takin charge and no ones stopping her. I'm glad you like my descriptiveness, is that even a word? Lol. Anyway, I do try to have the reader visualize it, because I mean, you wanna know what she looks like so you can picture the way Remy's face is gonna be, so I'm glad I could make you see that!  
  
Rogue14: Here ya go, the next chapter!  
  
Shockgoddess: lol, I did the cliffie just for you all, hehe. Yeah, I know, its like with everyone so pissed off at her just because she wants to go out with someone? I mean, she's smart enough to not tell him things that he shouldn't know, right? And its all good, going of the road is fun ~___^ lol, and you need your fucking mouth washed out with some god damn soap young lady! *holds up a bar of soap while laughing*  
  
Anon(girl): I'm glad you like the fic! Yes, I'm sorry Pyro isn't really in this one, but don't worry, he is one of the main ones of my other fanfic, so you will be seeing more Pyro.  
  
DarthMyrianna: Ya wanted more, here ya go! And I know, I'm just a bitch like that ~___^  
  
Disclaimer: if SS owned XME, I know what I'D ask for my next birthday ;-)  
  
SS: And if I owned them Azure, I would say hell no, there mine, but alas I don't *sighs* but one can dream. All right guys, heres the 7th chapter, have fun! THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Rogue gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. All around the area were hundreds of candles, casting dim shadows on the trees that surrounded the area by the lake. By the lake there was a magnificent telescope, pointed up at the starry sky. She looked right beside the telescope where there was a deep hunter green blanket covered with red and black rose pedals. There was also a humongous basket in the middle of the petal filled blanket, which she assumed held some type of food. She looked to her left and saw a stereo system, and not a normal boom box, a huge stereo system that they had at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Remy led Rogue over to the picnic blanket. As she sat down on the blanket, he walked over to the stereo system and turned it on. It was set to Rogues favorite radio station, and at the moment was playing Tourniquet by Evanescence. Remy walked back over to her and sat down right across from her.  
  
"So chere, 'ow do yo' like it?" Remy asked as he pulled out two wine glasses and poured them both some wine.  
  
"Remy. It's so beautiful," she whispered as she marveled at the way the candles lit his face. He handed her a glass of wine and opened up the basket.  
  
"Now, fo' dinner, Remy taught (thought) we' go back to de South," as he said this, he pulled out a huge plate of fried chicken, a humongous bowl of mashed potatoes and a smaller bowl of gravy, a pan with corn cake in it, a pot of gumbo, another giant bowl of grits, another smaller bowl with green beans, and not last but not least a plate of biscuits. Rogues eyes went wide. She could already hear her stomach grumbling and her mouth salivating at all of the southern food that she hadn't had in what seemed like forever. Remy smiled as he saw her face. She was happy. She wasn't hiding it behind a mask or sarcastic remarks. Rogue looked up and into his eyes. She saw how the glow of the candles was reflected in his magnificent red orbs and almost got lost in them. She was pulled back to reality when he started talking again. "An' fo' desert, Remy made sometin' special," He winked at her as he pulled out a triple layer chocolate cake. Rogue couldn't wait anymore. She started to reach for a biscuit but then stopped. She looked up at Remy who chuckled. He pulled two plates and utensils out of the basket and placed them on the blanket. He then put the serving spoons into the dishes of food.  
  
"Go 'head chere, ge' wha' ya want, deres plenty dere," Remy said as he saw her grab a piece of fried chicken and scoop a generous portion of grits onto her plate. Remy smiled as he watched her. She looked like a kid in a candy store. She just had to get a little bit of everything. He started to think about the first time that he had seen her. When he gave her the exploding card. He didn't want to hurt her, he just had to make it look like he wanted to, but the truth was, he would never want to hurt her. He suddenly got pulled out of his thoughts as he saw her looking at him.  
  
"Are ya alright Remy?" she asked him while looking at him, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Remy be fine chere, just tinkin'," he said as he started to serve himself a little bit of everything as well. They talked about anything and everything not relating to work while they ate. Remy noticed that when Rogue tasted something particularly good, she would savor it in her mouth for as long as she could, then take another bite and savor it. Rogue noticed that Remy was watching her, but she didn't mind. She would never admit it, but she felt special that he was giving her all this attention. She didn't know what it meant though. Wasn't she just a game to him? Another name to put in his book of women he seduced? She was so confused. Then she started to wonder why he was on Magnetos team. Sure he was cocky, arrogant, and a gigantic flirt, but when you got down to it, he was sweet and caring, and quite the charmer.  
  
"Hey Remy, can ah ask ya a question?" Rogue asked, setting down her now empty plate.  
  
"Any'tin chere," Remy asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Why do ya work fo' Magneto?" Rogue asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Remy looked at her, and saw in her eyes that she really wanted to know, not to use it against him or anything. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could trust her.  
  
"Eh. dats a touchy subject chere, bu' Remy did some real bad stuff when 'e was in N'awlins, an' 'ol Mags' got Remy out o' a bad situation," Remy said, making sure to word what he was saying correctly.  
  
"Ya mean he's blackmailin' ya," Rogue asked him, trying to understand.  
  
"Oui," was all Remy said as he looked back down at his food.  
  
"How on earth is he blackmailin' ya Rem, Ah mean, sure ya a thief, but he can' hold that ovah ya head foreveah," Rogue told him, still looking at him.  
  
"It not just th' t'ief ting chere," Remy said quietly. He looked up at her and looked deep into her eyes. "Remy had a fiancé back in N'awlins, on de day o' de wedding, Remy's powers manifested an' 'e accidentally killed her bro'ter (brother), Remy's pere kicked 'im out an' 'e ran," Remy said quietly, still looking at her. "Remy foun' 'ol Mag's watin' fo' him an' he offered 'im a deal, get outta N'awlins and come work fo' 'im," Remy said, finally looking away from her eyes and back down to the food. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Rogue smiling at him. Not one of her fake sarcastic smiles, but a genuine smile.  
  
"Don't worry sugah, thins'll (things will) work out," Rogue said then smirked at him. "Sides, Ah wouldn'y want ya hangin round twenty four seven cause then Ah'd have ta kill ya," Remy returned her smirk and stood up, helping her up as well. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the telescope.  
  
"Look trough it chere," Remy urged her, pushing her lower back over to the telescope. She looked through it and was amazed by the sight. She could see constellations and clusters of stars for miles. She loved looking at stars, they reminded her of when she used to lay outside on the lawn, watching the vast, endless amount of stars. She saw Orion's Belt, the Little Dipper, The Seven Sisters, and many more. Then remembered something and looked at her watch.  
  
"Ah jus' remembered, there's supposed ta beh a meteor shower tonight!" Rogue exclaimed. Remy just smirked and went back over to the basket and pulled out two thermoses of hot chocolate, a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, gram crackers, and two poker stick things.  
  
"Remy know chere, dat's why 'e 'ad dis all set up, wit' snacks and everytin'," He smirked as he set the stuff down on the blanket and pulled her back over. They both layed down on the blanket and Remy started a small, controlled, fire a few feet away from the blanket. He handed a poker stick to Rogue, and handed her the marshmallows. Rogues eyes lit up.  
  
"Swamp Rat! How'd ya know I loved s'mores?!" Rogue asked, mystified as how he knew what foods she liked to what deserts she liked.  
  
"Remy did 'is 'omework chere," he smirked as he managed to melt the chocolate without burning it or himself. Just as they had both finished making their s'mores, the meteor shower started. They both layed down on the blanket, and just watched. Suddenly, Remy felt fingers intertwine with his, as he looked down and saw Rogue was holding his hand. He smiled to himself. When the meteor shower was over, they made some more s'mores.  
  
"So Remy, this was th' surprise all along huh," Rogue asked him as she ate her chocolate marshmallowey treat.  
  
"Oh no chere, dere's still mo' fo' ya," He smirked at her and winked.  
  
Lol, because of how much you all loved the cliffhangers last chapter, I decided to do it again this chapter, that and I just want the next chapter to be a surprise : ). Hope you liked this chapter, I didn't know whether I should have put the gambit past thing and why he was working for magneto in, but I did it anyway, I mean, I can alwaz revise it, right? Anyway, PLEASE review! The more ya review, the faster the next chapters gets up, and believe me, it's gonna be good ;-). I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! MWAH!  
  
SS 


	8. Chapter 8

SassyGrl024: lol, yes, Remy is a sweetheart. He's the type of guy every girl wants and every guy hates. WOO HOO! MY FIRST MOUTH HANGING! I feel loved lol. I'm so glad your liking the story a lot. It makes ME feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Don't worry, you'll see what else he has planned and believe me, it's extremely sweet.  
  
AzureDragoness: Yeah yeah yeah, now I'm startin to regret it, cause now you'll never let me live it down that I actually listen to you! Lol, jk. Lol, what can I say, I love describing food, its so much fun. I can make it plump, or succulent, ore sweet, or ripe, or anything I want! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And you know you wont do anything to me *sticks tongue out at her fist*  
  
RoguesHeart: The Romyness is ALWAZ overwhelming! That's when its great! Lol, of course, any Romy is good by my standards. So we don't know what their called, oh well, the point was made and everyone understood it. hopefully. they will alwaz be known as poker stick thingies to me. So anyway, here is your update and yes, DEATH TO THE RED HEADED BITCH!  
  
SperryDee: I try to make it sweet for you, my lovely reviewers. Here is the next chapter of The Date.  
  
Ishandahalf: lol, Super Cute was what I was going for, along with drop dead Romantic, and Remy DEFFENITLY gets gold stars, if not platinum ;- ). You can tell me when you finish reading this chapter If he could be anymore sweet even though he is the god of romance. I don't even think he has to try for that. And bunnies on crack would be hilarious!  
  
MidniteAngelGoth: Score! A new reviewer! Hard luvin romyness is what we strive for here at SickmindedSucker academy for the fic writers! I didn't, per say, kill off Jean, just. inflicted pain on her. And don't worry, Scott has his coming, in more ways then one ;-)  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: WOO HOO! Another new reviewer! I'm going up in the polls! I'm sorry about the cliffies, but I like keeping you all in suspense, that's just because I'm a bitch like that. It was a sweet first date, don't you wish ALL guys could be like Remy, I mean, seriously! But oh well, we gotta live with them the way they are unfortunately.  
  
roguewanderer: Hunny, believe me, we all wish all the guys put here were reading this! And I know, we all wish we were Rogue as well, she's very lucky to have found a Swamp Rat like Remy. Hope you made it to your rehearsal on time, but I'm so glad you had time to review before you had to go!  
  
DarthMyrianna: hehehehehe, you know I did the cliffie just for you all : ). And it's ok, all our dark sides take over at some point, and yes, Remy is sweet.  
  
Shockgoddess: LOL, I'm sorry I'm making you hungry, I don't try to, well, not much ;-). Wouldn't you like to know if Remy was joining the team or not huh huh huh lol. Yeah, I don't know what Jean and Scott were thinking, damn ass holes, I mean, do they REALLY think Rogue would trust someone with that type of information???? And they act so smart, HAH. YES! I WILL USE THE SOAP! ON YOU AND TOAD! Toad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *hops away screaming* SS: Anyway, glad you like the fic so far, and warm mushy feelings are GOOD. most of the time anyway ;)  
  
Btch: Yes, another cliffhanger, I'm sorry, but it had there had to be one for my idea to roll the way I want it to, but I promise, there wont be another cliff hanger here! I wouldn't say they were friends before hand, I mean, he alwaz flirted with her, and she alwaz rejected him, but they weren't like Jean and Rogue, so I guess I'd have to put them in the acquaintance category, but no, he didn't just pick Rogue and think "Oh, I'll sweep her right off her feet and drag her away to live with me forever and ever" (even though I wouldn't mind that). And he had a pretty good idea that she was gonna show up, because he just has that intuition thing about him. And you're about to see what more there could be ;-).  
  
Piotr's girl: lol, yes, cliffhangers are satanic, but it needed to be there. How can they burn in Alaska though? Lets go send them to Bermuda, where they'll disappear forever! How's that sound? Glad you love the chapter! YAY! COOKIE! *takes and nibbles on* mmm oatmeal raisin good, although not as good as chocolate chip.  
  
Carla-p: Oh yeah, I'm goin' up in the review polls! I'm glad you like the fic so far. I intend to keep writing it, even though there are only like. 2 more chapters left unfortunately. But don't worry, I'm thinking about doing another holiday fic with our favorite couple in it.  
  
Gothic- Rogue LeBeau: Yes, he is so sweet. I'm glad you like my chapters and think there nice. Yes I know, I've read all 10 you have up, and you have to get 11 up soon!  
  
Rogue14: lol, don't worry, here is your more ASAP!  
  
Avaris: And another new reviewer, oh life is good. I'm glad you like my story. Yes, that was one of the times when Kitty showed her very brave side, but when Kitty wants something done, she'll get it done, even if she has to go against death and attempt to dispose of Rogues make-up lol.  
  
Ok all, I know I said the more reviews the faster the update, but I've been SWAMPED with schoolwork. Believe me, I would have MUCH rather been writing then studying for midterms and Spanish and stuff. As it is a four-day weekend, I actually have time to type up the next chapter, so here is it, chapter 8, the 2nd part of The Date. Hope you enjoy it! Alas, I still do not own XME, so I can't have Remy give all the girls lap dances yet, but don't worry, HE SHALL BE MINE ONE DAY!!!!  
  
"What do you mean there's more Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked looking at him.  
  
"Jus' wha' Remy said chere, dere be mo' dis isn't de end o' de date yet," Remy said as if he had said it a million times. He walked over to the blanket and pulled out a knife and the cake. "Did mon amor f'get de cake dat Remy made?" Remy asked her, feigning a mock hurt look on his face. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Course not Swamp Rat, but if Ah didn' know any bettah, I'd say ya tryin' ta make me fat," Rogue replied as she walked back over to the blanket and sat down.  
  
"Chere, yo' woun' Remy, he tink yo' perfect jus' de way ya are," Remy said as he handed her a plate with a huge piece of chocolate cake on it. Rogue picked up her fork and took a bite out of it. She was in heaven. She had never tasted a chocolate cake that was so velvety and silky at the same time. A lot of the cakes she had tried before were either too sweet or not sweet enough. This one was just right. "Remy take I' dat yo' enjoy de cake eh chere?" Remy asked as he watched her. Rogue just simply nodded her head and took another bite. When she had finished off the cake on her plate she set the plate down and just looked at Remy.  
  
"Mah gawd that was good, where on earth did ya get it Remy?" Rogue asked him, contemplating getting another piece. Remy just smirked. That's when she noticed that he had his hand behind his back.  
  
"Remy made it Chere, an ol' recipe from his Tante Mattie," he kept the smirk on his face as he saw her eyeing his hand.  
  
"Remy, why is ya hand behind ya back." Rogue asked skeptically, still eyeing it. Remy's smirk was replaced with a smile as he brought out a big red heart shaped candy box. Rogue didn't know what to expect, but she sure as hell didn't expect that.  
  
"Remy knew 'is Chere liked chocolate, bu' non ones eve' tasted bien chocolate 'less it came from France," he said as he handed her the box. She opened it and saw numerous amounts of chocolate inside the box. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, German chocolate, any kind of chocolate someone could imagine.  
  
"Ya kiddin', all o' these came from France?" Rogue asked, wondering how he had gotten his hands on the delightful treats.  
  
"Oui," Remy said as he pulled out another box from one of the many pockets in his coat. This one was medium length and wrapped in green paper. Rogue was stunned to say the least. She took the box from Remy and slowly opened it. She pulled off the top of the box and her eyes widened. Inside was a silver belly chain. It had Celtic designs on some the rings. She looked up at Remy and smiled. Remy stood up and extended his hand to her. Rogue took it and stood up with his help. Remy took the chain from her hands and carefully put it around her waist. Rogue was a little uncomfortable with the closeness. When Remy had fastened it, he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Chere, coul' Remy have de honor of a dance wit' yo'?" He said while looking into her eyes emerald eyes.  
  
"Ah'd love ta Remy," Rogue answered as he let her take her by the hand and lead her next to the stereo. Just the announcer came on.  
  
"And this next song is dedicated to Remy LeBeau's amor, here is Hilary Duffs Love Just Is," As the music started, Rogue just looked into Remy's eyes and was transfixed by them.  
  
When the night wont fall, and the sun wont rise  
  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
  
When you reach the top, as you bottom out  
  
But you understand, what it's all about  
  
Nothing's ever what it seems  
  
In your life, or in your dreams  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
  
So I won't try makin' sense of you  
  
Love just is. whatever it may be  
  
Love just is. You and me  
  
Nothing less and nothing more  
  
I don't know what I love you for. love just is  
  
When you ask to stay and then disappear  
  
It seems your gone, but your really here  
  
When every move seems out of place  
  
But every kiss is filled with grace  
  
Some things never get defined  
  
In your heart or in your mind  
  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
  
So I wont try makin' sense of you  
  
Love just is. whatever it may be  
  
Love just is. You and me  
  
Nothing less and nothing more  
  
I don't know what I love you for. love just is  
  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
  
I can't get to you  
  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
  
Why I live for you. I just do  
  
Ahaha Ahaha, I just do  
  
Ahaha Ahaha  
  
Nothings ever what it seems  
  
In your life or in your dreams  
  
It don't make sense what can you do  
  
So I wont try makin' sense of you  
  
Love just is. whatever it may be  
  
Love just is. You and me  
  
Nothing less and nothing more  
  
I don't know what I love you for. love just is  
  
Aha  
  
Love. Just. Is  
  
As the song finished, the couple stopped dancing and just stared at each other. They both saw in each other eyes compassion, fear, dedication and love. Love conquered all the other emotions. Rogue was amazed that he would go to such lengths, just for her.  
  
"Remy, you're amazin', bu' why would ya go ta all this trouble, jus' fo' meh?" she asked him. She just had to know. At first, she thought it was just a game to him, but then he goes and does all of this for her.  
  
"I wanted dis night to be special fo' yo' Rogue, I wanted t' show ya dat I care fo' yo', and dat I love yo'," Remy whispered. He leaned down slowly. Before Rogue had a chance to react, she felt his lips on hers. She waited for her powers to kick in, but they never did. As he pulled away from her, she looked very confused.  
  
"Bu. But how?" She asked, looking at him for some answers.  
  
"When I wen' t' talk t' yo Professor, Forge was in dere and de homme sai' dat he coul' make somtin' ta negate yo' powers chere," Remy said softly. Rogue had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.  
  
"So this means tha' whenevah Ah wear this, Ah can touch people?" Rogue asked, a tear finally escaping her eye. Remy just nodded his head. Rogue was in complete and utter shock. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, and it was a dream that had finally come true. Rogue smiled as a few more tears escaped her eyes. The next thing Remy knew, Rogue had planted her lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. It deepened into a severely passionate kiss that he was glad she only shared with him. When finally broke apart for some air, Rogue couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Remy gently drew her into his arms and hugged her. When she composed herself she pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "Ah love ya Remy LeBeau," she whispered as they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Je t'aime tu, my ange," Remy said as he kissed her again.  
  
When they parted, Rogue looked at her watch and saw that it was almost 12:30. "Damn, Wolvies gonna kill meh." Rogue muttered. Remy just chuckled.  
  
"Come on den chere, Remy ge' yo home 'n non time," Remy said as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to his bike. Rogue just laughed. That was the first time Remy had ever heard her laugh, and he would never get tired of it. He set her down on the back of the bike and handed her a helmet. He then put his own on and got in front of her. " 'old on chere, dis is gonna be de ride o' yo' life," Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Remy revved the bike and peeled out of the park, heading towards the Institute.  
  
Ok, and The Date is complete! I really hope you all enjoyed it. I know Rogue really wouldn't listen to Hilary Duff, but I heard that song and seriously the first thing I thought about were Remy and Rogue. Anyway, I'm really sorry that it took me longer then usual to get this chapter out, but with school and everything it was really hard to find time to just sit down and type. Nonetheless, here is your chapter, AND ITS NOT A CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Please please please please please review. I really want to know what you al thought about it. I LOVE YOU ALL! 


	9. Chapter 9

SassyGrl024: WOO HOO! ANOTER MOUTH HANGER! I feel so loved. I'm so glad you liked it. Yeah Remy is definitely a romantic, but that's how his father probably raised him to be, extremely romantic. Yeah, I heard the song when my friend was playing the CD, and I seriously thought of Remy and Rogue, right off the bat. Yeah, I'm in agreeance, I think EVERY girl would want someone like Remy, but even if my guy (if I had one) just REMEMBERED Valentines Day, I'd be in complete shock and awe.  
  
Calliann: I am so glad that you thought it was wonderful and you like it a lot and it was worth the wait. I never thought someone wouldn't be able to find words for my work. Lol, and your welcome for the lack of cliffhanger : )  
  
SperryDee: lol, yes, she can control her powers. I know that it was the easy way to get out of it, instead of her learning to control her powers, but I really wanted her to be able to touch him, it was one of the key ingredients for this chapter. Yes, they did kiss, that was all part of the plan. Glad your liken' it so far!  
  
ishandahalf: Of course Hardcore Romyness never gets tiring. I mean, who would be so crazy as to get tired of the Romyness??? Yes, Remy is the all around perfect guy. Anything a girl could ever dream of. Now if only there were men out there like him, life would be perfect. *sighs* Oh well, we can alwaz dream right!  
  
Piotr's girl: lol, I'm glad you liked the Celtic Belly chain. I didn't want to do a type of jewelry, because a lot of people have done that, but I still wanted her to be able to touch Remy, and I remember the skirt she was wearing in the Christmas episode, the one with Angel in it, and she was wearing that skirt and off the shoulder outfit, and I thought that chain would look really really good with that. Lol, as much as I would LOVE to have Remy, He belongs with Rogue and no one else. Oh yeah, Peanut Butter definitely kicks ass!  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Yes, I wasn't evil this time, I didn't put a cliffie at the end, and it was just for you all. Yeah, if all guys were like Remy, there would be no bitter women at all, cept when they're PMSing, but that's only once a month ;-)  
  
Shockgoddess: Yes, I know that Hilary Duff isn't EXACTLY what rogue listens to, in fact, that's the music she despises, but this song was just meant for them. DON'T KILL ME! Lol. Remy, trying to make Rogue fat, NEVER! *gasps at the thought* I'm glad you like that Rogue can touch and they kissed. I was hoping everyone would like that. Yes, nothing has happened to me, I'm still good and well, but I'm touched that you were worried : )  
  
Rogue14: Heres your more that you wanted, and hopefully sooner then my last update.  
  
ASGT: Lol, bloody sweet was what I was going for! SQUE? What on earth does that mean?  
  
MidniteAngelGoth: Yes, Remy will go to any lengths for his Roguey, he'd probably pull a Coyote Ugly and get up on a bar and strip for lotsa women for her if he had to, of course, none of us would mind, and we'd all pay big bucks for it. WOO HOO! I'm so glad my story's satisfying. That just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside lol. I don't know if I would call it a sequel, but if any of the reviewers want me to do a holiday or something, then I'll probably attempt to do it, but its up to you all to tell me what holiday you want.  
  
AzureDragoness: You will alwaz help me with my Spanish homework, you love me too much to let me fail and fall flat on my ass : ). Lol, cake is good, cake is very very good, but I'm more of an Ice cream person. Mmmm Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. *drools*  
  
Gothic- Rogue LeBeau: Yeah, it did make me laugh who it was, that was a nice twist. I'm glad you liked the chapter, it alwaz makes my day when I know people like what I'm doing : ).  
  
bitrona: Yeah, I know it was cliché, but hey, who cares? Lol. And yeah, I know the negating her powers are classic, but hey, nothings better then the classics as my dad alwaz says. I'm glad you think it's cute. We all wish we had a guy like Remy this v-day, that would definitely be the best. I know, a lot of people really don't like Hilary Duff, hell, I don't really like Hilary Duff, but that's one of the songs I can handle from her, and yeah, the song works for them. Thanx for the props!  
  
RogueSummerslover: lol, yes hun, there will be more Jean bashing in this chapter, but thee will also be some Scott bashing, so please don't mind it.  
  
Aurora: Yes, it would be completely awesome to get the red and black roses. I don't know if they make roses, but I'm pretty sure you can buy white roses and dye them black. Maybe some florist's will actually do it for you. No, I actually have something like it. My dad got it for me from Hawaii, and so that's where I got the design. Yeah, and that's probably one of the only times she will ask her for help, lol, just because she's Rogue.  
  
Ok my friends, I am sorry to say it, but we have come to the end, the last chapter in my Valentines Day fic, But no worries, I will do a type of sequel, but you all will give me the holiday. If and when you review, if you would like me to do a specific holiday type fic, I will try. It would most likely be after Valentines Day, so Rogue and Remy would be a couple, but hopefully I can think of twists in the different fics, and more chaos. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and don't worry, there will be Romy as well as Jott bashing, so life is good! Anyway, here ya go, Chapter 9 and the end of the day. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still do not own XME, if I did, I would be such a happy girl that it's not even funny. Whipped cream and chocolate sauce would be in my room at all times, with Remy at the bed. Anyway, try to sue me, and you wont even get a penny, so don't!  
  
Remy slowed the bike down and Rogue entered her code into the keypad to open the gates and shut down the security system. As Remy rounded the huge driveway, they saw Wolverine, Scott, and a broken nosed Jean waiting for them in front of the door. Scott and Jean were glaring at her, while Logan just stood there and warily watched the Cajun. As soon as Remy pulled up to the front steps and stopped the engine, Scott and Jean came rushing down to them.  
  
"Rogue! How can you be so irresponsible! Leaving with the enemy, not telling anyone where your going, thinking you can come back at all hours of the night!" Scott yelled right in her face. Rogue just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Scott, why don' ya shut ya mouth while ya still fuckin' ahead an' Ah won' break ya sorry nose jus' lahke ah did ya snotty ass girlfrien'," Rogue said as Remy did the only gentlemanly thing to do and helped Rogue off of the bike. Scott's face turned red. He couldn't believe Rogue just told him off and threatened him. Logan just snorted and started checking out Remy's bike.  
  
"Rogue, as I said earlier, this guy is just using you, why would he like you? I mean, you dress in all black, you're a bitch like 24/7 and you think the whole world is out to get you, what would any guy, let alone one as hot as him, see in a bitch like you?" Rogue said and she gently touched her nose. Rogue was about to say something when Remy spoke up first.  
  
"Damn petasse (bitch), yo' don' know anyt'in, I love Rogue wit' all mon heart, an' I tink she's mo' belle den yo' anyday, wit' a bettah attitude t', a' least Rogue don' have dat "holier den dou (thou)" attitude," Remy said, sneering at her and grasping Rogues ungloved hand. Scott and Jeans, and even Logan's eyes widened at the gesture.  
  
"Stripes, why aren't you absorbing the hell outta him," Logan questioned her. Rogue just simply gestured down to the newly acquired chain that hung around her hips. The three still looked confused. Remy answered they're question for them.  
  
"Remy asked monsieur McCoy if sometin' wa' possible t' negate Chere's powe', so 'e called monsieur Forge, an' 'e made dis fo' a present dat I gave Rogue," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. They all nodded their heads in understandment, and then Scott went off again.  
  
"I still can't believe that you put this team in danger by going out with the enemy, I mean, how do we know your not on their side and secretly giving them information about our strategies and plans of attack!" Scott yelled at her, while Jean wrapped herself around his arm and nodded her agreement. Rogue glared at them. "And for the most part, Jeans right, why would a player like him stick around if you can't touch without that thing around you," Scott sneered. That sent her over the edge, but before she could do anything, Remy threw a left hook at his jaw, snapping Scott's head to the side. Jean covered her hand with her mouth and was about to throw Remy across the yard with her telekinesis, when Rogue appeared right in front of her and smacked her.  
  
"Don' even thank abou' doin' that Jean, o' ya'll will fahnd how much o' a bitch The Rogue can beh," she said calmly. Logan had had just about enough.  
  
"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THEIR DAMN MOUTHS! RED, SHADES, GET YOUR ASS'S INSIDE AND LEAVE STRIPES ALONE!" He bellowed. Both Scott and Jean glared one last time at the couple as they both retreated back to the house. Rogue just smirked and turned to Remy.  
  
"Thanks fo' th' lovely night Remy, Ah really enjoyed it," as she said this, she lifted herself up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Logan just coughed and glared at Remy.  
  
"Get inside Stripes, its gettin' late," Rogue just nodded her head and gave Remy one more kiss as she picked up the chocolate he had given her. She walked back into the house smiling and looked at him one more time. Remy winked at her when he saw her turn around. She smiled and waved goodbye, then shut the door. Remy was getting ready to leave when Logan held out an arm and stopped him.  
  
"I don't know what the hell she see's in you Cajun, but you better not hurt her, or you wont only have to deal with me and my friends," He claws automatically popped out of his knuckles with a snikt, "But you'll also have to deal with her brother and probably every other male livin' in this mansion, so watch your step and don't hurt her, cause I can guarantee you, they wont ever find the pieces," He claws withdrew back into his knuckles as he turned around and started walking up the stairs. "Nice bike," was all he said before he slammed the door. Remy just smirked and got on his bike. He revved it some and speed off down the driveway and out onto the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Rogue woke up to Kitty shaking her violently. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, she saw that it read 8:30 and she just groaned.  
  
"Like, come on Rogue, you have to like, get up and tell me everything that you and Remy like, did last night!" Kitty said energetically as she continued to shake Rogue.  
  
"Kitty, go away, Ah'm tired," was all Rogue said from underneath her pillow, but Kitty was determined to find out what happened between her best friend and the hot Cajun last night.  
  
"Fine Rogue, don't tell me, I'll just, like, tell everyone that you all did something, like, so bad that you don't want to tell me and I'll just, like, let them use their imaginations," Kitty smirked, knowing that would rouse her friend and roommate. She was right. Rogue glared at her from underneath her pillow and reluctantly sat up on her bed. Kitty just widely smiled and hopped onto her friend's bed.  
  
"All raght, Remy made dinnah in th' form of a picnic in this lil secluded area o' th' park. He made all o' th' bes' southern dishes that ah havn' had in a while. He gave meh imported chocolates from France, cause he knew I lahked chocolate. Then he gave meh this belleh chain," she said as she picked up the Celtic belly chain and quickly put it around her waist, "Then he requested a beautiful song that ya would prob'ly lahke fo' meh, and we danced, then he took meh home," Rogue finished, purposefully leaving out the kiss that she and Remy had shared.  
  
"Wow, that like, sounds soooooooooooo romantic," Kitty gushed as she looked at her friend. Then she noticed Rogue wasn't wearing her usual gloves. "Hey Rogue, where are your gloves?" Kitty questioned her. Rogue just smirked and touched Kitty's face. Kitty eyes widened as she waited for the pull and the feeling of dizziness, but didn't feel anything. Her eyes widened in realization. "LIKE OH MY GOD! YOU CAN TOUCH!" she squealed as she hugged her best friend. "But like, how?" Rogue just gestured to the chain.  
  
"Remy asked Forge t' make it, it negates mah powahs so Ah can touch people withou' suckin' em drah (dry)," she replied as she pulled out her favorite pair of black jeans ripped at the knees and her green tank top. She left the mesh over shirt in her closet since she was wearing the Celtic chain. She quickly changed into her choice of outfit and sat back down on the bed and pulled out her combat boots.  
  
"That is like, so great Rogue," Kitty said, then her eyes widened again. "Oh my god! Rogue, do you like, know what this means?!?!?!?!" Kitty said grabbing her friend by her shoulders. Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We need to like, go shopping and like, get you a whole new wardrobe!" Kitty squealed yet again, making Rogue have to cover her ears. "Oh my god, I have to go tell Tabitha and we can like, go to the mall this afternoon!" Kitty cried as she jumped up and phased out of the room. Rogue just sat there, wondering what the hell had just happened and what she had just gotten herself into. She shook he head and finished lacing up her boots. She left her room and started walking down the stairs when she heard someone knocking at the door. She walked over to it and opened it up just as Scott and Jean entered from another room. Rogue's jaw dropped when she saw Remy standing there with two bags in his hands.  
  
"Remy, wha' are ya doin' heah (here) sugah?" Rogue asked him. Remy just smiled and set his bags down.  
  
"Guess 'hose (whose) de new member o' de Xmen," Remy said with a smile as he picked her up by the waist and swung her around. Rogue just laughed as she slapped his arm.  
  
"Put meh down ya Swamp Rat," she laughed again he gently set her down on her feet. Jean and Scott couldn't believe what they had just heard.  
  
"Your kidding right, the Professor would never let you join the X men, your one of Magnetos lackeys," Jean said while glaring at the couple.  
  
"On the contrary Jean, Mr. LeBeau is absolutely right, he is the newest member of the X men, and I know that you will treat him like one of the team, since he is now one of the team," Xavier said, looking pointedly at Jean and Scott.  
  
"But Professor, how do we know he's not lying and just want to get information for Magneto!" Scott yelled, trying to keep his temper down.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau has let me scan his mind and he is telling the truth, he wants to join the X Men out of his own free will, and I believe that he is very trust worthy," Xavier said calmly. He turned his head to look at Rogue. "Now Rogue, would you please show Mr. LeBeau to his new room and give him a tour of the mansion, I am assuming that he would like to unpack and get a fell for the place," Xavier said as he smiled at the young couple.  
  
"Sure Professah, Ah thank ah can handle tha'," Rogue smiled and turned to Remy. "This way sugah," she said as he grabbed his bags and she led him up the stairs. They could still hear Jean and Scott trying to convince the Professor that Remy only wanted to join so he could spy on them. She turned to look at Remy. "Ya do know tha' those two are nevah gonna accept ya inta th' team, raght," she asked him.  
  
"Oui, bu' Remy don' care wha' dey say, Remy wa' tired o' bein' some lackey fo' a homme 'ho (who) wore a bucket on 'is 'ead," Remy said as he followed Rogue down the boys wing. Rogue stopped outside of a door and opened it for him to see. He walked in and put his bags down on the floor and whistled. There were two beds in the room, both equipped with dressers and desks, but these were nice hard wood dressers and desks, all finished in a dark brown color. There were also two small tables with a drawer by both beds. There was a lamp and clock on both tables, and two mirrors on either wall. He walked over to one of the beds and laid down testing it out. Rogue just smirked as she leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her chest. Remy patted the bed beside him, looking at Rogue. She just smiled and walked over towards the bed and lay down with him. He put his arm around her shoulders while she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Ah'm real glad tha' ya're heah Remy," Rogue whispered quietly, just content with laying there with him.  
  
"Remy knows Chere, Remy's happy he's here t'," He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Ah love you Remy LeBeau," She whispered again, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Je t'aime tu Chere, Je t'aime tu," he whispered back, then leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and fully responded to his kiss. He beckoned her mouth to open, and it did willingly, letting his tongue slip in and explore the curves of her mouth. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck and added her tongue to the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other for few minutes, then their owners had to break for a breath. Remy and Rogue just smiled laid back down on the bed together. They both knew that from this day forward, they would always love each other and be there for each other, and they couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.  
  
And there you have it, the final chapter of the fic. I had so much fun writing it, and it was so great to get all of your reviews. They all just made all of my days. I'm sorry if the ending sucked. I really didn't know how I should end it, so I thought that would be ok there. Anyway, as I said earlier, I'll probably do a type of sequel to this with a different holiday, just because I seem to be pretty good with writing holiday fics, but you all get to tell me what holidays you think I should do. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think of the chapter and what holiday you would like me to do next. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS LONG AND I HOPE THE FIC WAS WORTH IT! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! MWAH 


End file.
